


All For You

by sun_and_solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Shameless thirst, Undressing, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), this is very innocent compared to my usual work don't @ me, vague details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: Softer(?) Emet/WoL snips, written by yours truly.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 25





	1. Gift Wrapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to talk about undressing this pretty man.  
> Thank you Rose/Potato for the chapter name.

He said to undress him. And so you did.

Dressed in finely fitted grey attire, dress pants and shoes, a finely fitted button up and a vest, he gazes at you cooly as you swallow down your anxiety.

You move towards him, starting by plucking open the buttons along the waistcoat and easing it down his shoulders.

Wordlessly he watches you, and you continue, lifting his wrists and plucking away the cuff links before you begin to unbutton the shirt.

One, two, three.. you make your way down the front, and spread the fabric open before you. And then you pause.

He is so wonderfully marked by you under there. Those marks remain, unhealed, a sign of your adoration. A sign of your worship.

Heat rises to your face and he gives you a small mirth filled smile, his hands settling over yours and urging you to continue.

With redness in your face you continue your path downward, pulling the shirt from his pants and undoing the last few buttons, before pushing it off his shoulders to the floor.

And for several seconds you stay and stare, and marvel. Gods he is beautiful.

Your hands roam to his belt as you press your lips to his chest, and slowly you get onto your knees, pulling the tongue of the belt through and out the buckle, reveling in its noises.

It's hard to resist the urge to lick your lips as you pop open the button and then pull open the zip of his pants, your hand settling upon his soft inner thighs as you lean forward to place a kiss atop his length.

So warm, even through the fabric.

You tug the small clothes down too, pressing your lips on his inner thighs and along his length several times over before you take him into your mouth. And all over again you let your tongue and taste buds explore him, his taste, his touch, and you revel in the soft gasps he makes, your hands roaming all over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to screech at me about my work or play ffxiv with me, I have a [discord server!](https://discord.gg/TrbjeVp).
> 
> Alternateively, if you want to scree about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join a much larger discord server of fanfic lovers at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


	2. Worship

Gods he is beautiful. So beautiful. He really has no right to be that beautiful, and yet he is. The most beautiful you've ever seen.

When he comes out dressed like that you can't help but let out a delighted gasp. You move to him, taking his face in your hands and leaning up to place a kiss on his sweet tasting lips. You stroke your thumb over the shell of his ear, meet his eyes and smile. Your lips press to his again, and then to his cheek, your hand stroking through his locks, stroking over his cheeks...

His eyes meet yours wordlessly after, and you make sure he can see the adoration there before you start to move.

Your lips and hands trail downwards, lips trailing a path down his chest and hands down his shoulders, his arms, over his pelvis, and then all the way back up.

You walk around to his back, wrapping your arms around him and placing several tender kisses against his shoulders and neck all while your hands caress his chest.

_There is the zipper._

You pluck the tiny piece of metal and tug downwards, the fabric falling into two beneath your ministrations to reveal an impossibly smooth back.

Gods he's so pale.. you want to cover him in lovely marks.

You slide your hands beneath the fabric at his shoulders and push, easing it off him, drooping your head to place several tender kisses against that pale skin until you close your lips around his shoulder and _bite_.

He lets out a soft but sharp inhale, and you hum as you suckle on the flesh, your hands still roaming hungrily over his chest. When you finally let up you trail your tongue over the indentations of your teeth, and move to the other shoulder, repeating the same motion closer to his neck. He is yours, everyone must know he is yours.

You trail back to his front, raking your nails across his back as you sink your lips against his neck. You nip and suck slowly, several time across his neck, his chest, his back, until he is covered in blossoming red, and you let out a delighted noise, satisfied with your work.

Finally you let your lips trail back down again, soft, tender kisses, paving a trail over his pelvis and to the centre of his inner thigh.

You wrap your hand over his length, taking the orbs gingerly in your mouth as you gaze up at him.

What beautiful little gasps he makes, his unruly strands of hair falling forward as he gazes down at you.

You smile up at him, letting the orbs slip out as you take his cock into your mouth and start to worship him anew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
